


A Best Friend is Better than an Ex-Lover

by Kay_Erin



Series: Dorian Friendship- A Best Friend is Better [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Inquisitor/Solas break up, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Protective Dorian, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: Corypheus is defeated, and Dorian hears that Solas has disappeared. In classic best-friend fashion, he goes and checks on Ellana.---Sequel to "A Best Friend is Better than a Lover"
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Dorian Friendship- A Best Friend is Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Best Friend is Better than an Ex-Lover

Dorian was glad to be back at Skyhold, honestly, he had missed the place. It had been a complicated journey back to Skyhold, surprisingly. Corypheus was dead, but the last battle Ellana had with him had caused a lot of damage to the area, let alone the world. Dorian knew the Inquisition’s role in the world was far from over, but it was nice to know that the major danger had passed.

Right as everyone had gotten to Skyhold, they were welcomed by a large welcoming party, everyone cheering and thanking them. It felt nice to be thanked, not terrified or doubted.

The party had been going for a few hours now, and everyone was relaxed and celebrating. Ellana had mingled and talked with everybody, all of her friends celebrating with her, the guests wanting to hear the heroic tale. Ellana had just said that the details could be saved for later, though all of her companions knew what had happened already.

Ellana had slipped out a little bit ago, Dorian had noticed, but it didn’t surprise him. The party was a lot, and Ellana had dealt with more than anyone else lately she deserved a little relaxation time. He was going to leave her be, let her relax.

That was, until Dorian had heard from Sera that Solas had disappeared after Corypheus had died. Now, he needed to go check on her.

Dorian and Ellana had gotten even closer after Solas had ended it with her, Ellana choosing to take Dorian on missions now instead. Dorian had sensed a tension from Solas when Ellana had first announced that she was taking Dorian instead of him. A lot of the others had been surprised, and while Solas wasn’t surprised, Dorian would go as far as to say he seemed jealous. Well, it was his loss, he had ended it with Ellana and insisted on being nothing more than acquaintances.

Dorian quietly slipped through the crowd and darted up the steps to Ellana’s room. He knocked, but on hearing no reply, stepped inside. Moving into the room, he was not surprised to see her on the balcony, looking over the horizon. Ellana had been enjoying the scenery more, enjoying the forests and snow and mountains. It was nice to see her relaxing more, and enjoying what was around her.

“How are you, darling?” Dorian asked softly, moving to her side, the two leaning against the banister.

Ellana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I...honestly don’t know. It feels...strange for it to be all over.”

“Understandable,” Dorian commented. “He fought against you for so long, you adjusted to constantly being on guard.”

Ellana nodded. “Exactly. But...it is nice.”

Dorian chuckled, Ellana smiling with him. “It better be. We can’t be in mortal danger forever.”

“Of course not,” Ellana agreed, nodding slowly.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, before Dorian commented, “I heard Solas disappeared.”

Ellana sighed. “...yes, he did. Leliana can’t find him even.”

“Maker, he really did just disappear then,” Dorian responded.

Ellana nodded slowly. “...yes, yes he did…”

“...I’m assuming something more happened?”

Ellana nodded, turning towards Dorian. “After I...killed Corypheus, I found Solas with the orb in his hands, the orb Corypheus used to get the mark.” 

Dorian listened intently, noting that Ellana wasn’t as upset when Solas had first ended it; he was proud of how much she had grown.

“I said I was sorry that it had broken, and he said...that it wasn’t supposed to go this way.” Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I know, I know. Then he said….’No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real.’ Then, Cassandra called for me, I went to you all, and….he was gone.”

Dorian sighed, draping an arm over her shoulder, Ellana leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, darling...I know you still cared for him.”

“I did, I guess...it’s hard to fall for someone like that, and then…”

“It ends,” Dorian muttered, kissing the top of her head. In a lot of ways, Dorian looked at Ellana like a sister, he wanted only the best for her. 

Ellana sighed in response, relaxing against him.

After a moment, Dorian said, “Well, you know what I always say- A best friend is better and an ex-lover.”

Ellana laughed, a wide grin breaking out on her face. “I thought it was just ‘lover’?”

Dorian shrugged, smirking. “Well its both, of course!”

Ellana laughed, shaking her head as she leaned against him again. “Of course, my apologies.” She paused before glancing up at him. “You know whats even better than a best friend?”

Dorian raised his eyebrows. “...what?”

Ellana smiled softly. “A brother.”

Dorian’s jaw dropped for a moment, and he stuttered, making Ellana laugh. “...really?” he asked softly.

“Well of course,” she responded, resting her head on his shoulder again. “Because my brother is the best.”

Dorian smiled, holding back tears in his eyes. He leaned his head against hers and whispered, “Well my sister is better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all liked part 2! I'm working on Trespasser right now, so I might, keyword MIGHT, have a part three. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
